Cranes are often used to move heavy loads from one location to another. When more than one load needs to be moved consecutively, a significant amount of time is expended attaching and unattaching the crane's rigging to each load. Furthermore, when using traditional methods to move a load having an off-set center of gravity, several lengths of rigging hardware and multiple cranes are typically required. This multiple-crane technique has several disadvantages. First, it is time consuming to attach (and later unattach) multiple riggings to a load. Second, multiple riggings adds to the overall weight of the load, which in turn requires cranes with relatively higher capacity values. Third, moving the load with multiple cranes requires cranes with relatively longer boom lengths. And finally, using multiple cranes to move a single load is more expensive than if only one of them is needed to do the same job.